Child of Gray
by NeonAngel2024
Summary: Why is Allen's innocence so different from others? Why does the 14th's feel so familiar? When Allen is about to be executed by the order he starts to remember his true past and why he was abandon. Takes place after the anime. First fic, give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

 _Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to_

 _Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

 _Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

 _Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

 _Umare-Ochita kagayaku omae_

 _Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu inori wo_

 _Tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

 _Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

 _Douka konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

 _An angelic voice swayed and twirled with the wind throughout the quiet, moonlit forest. Trees touching the sky, lifted their branches letting the sweet melody pass. The grass and vivid flowers danced throughout the endless meadows. Animals forgot their worries and let the night cloak them with a warm calmness. And so the forest stood in tranquility. Letting an angel's lullaby fill its' emptiness._

 _In the center of the forest a little cottage stood resonating a forbidden love. Inside was a woman cradling a small bundle in her arms. Her rose petal lips smiling as she sang her love to her precious child. Glowing ivory hair and snow white wings graced the ground as she danced around the little house. Silver pools matching her child's, filled with joy as laughter came from a piano across the room. A man with a dark aura watched and let his fingers glaze over the polished keys of the pure white instrument. His own black wings cloaked his back and the ground behind him. Loving and passionate, blood, red eyes only saw a beautiful angel and their dearest child whirl gently across the stone floor. The demonic figure had dark red hair and pale skin that he shared with his newborn son._

 _The baby boy was a perfect replica of his strange parents as both angel and demon shared their features with the child. He showed the bond that was forbidden and seemly impossible by both races. Both parents knew the pain and suffering the child would feel but held hope that their love would connect the two worlds. But for now they hid in the depths of a forgotten forest, singing a lullaby that would give their power to their son when the time comes. Angels and demons alike hunted them down like ravage beasts, trying to destroy the sin they created. Sadness was let into the song when they realized that their time together grew more precious._

 _Their happiness would soon end when light and dark beings found them. Ending the song the two embraced their baby as the night slowly turned to dawn. Letting their magic combine, they created a gate that would send the baby away from the soon to be war zone. The angel and demon combined their souls with the child, letting their consciences become his own. Soothing his crying with soft coos and hums, they faded into the air. The opposite powers formed into the form of his left arm. The appendage stained a dark blood red with a emerald cross embedded in the back of the palm._

 _With the last of their strength the forbidden couple sent the child into a life that would cause him endless pain. Hardships would take the place of happiness and a mask would hide his suffering from the world. Forever will the burden of humanity will rest on his shoulders. But both angel and demon would sing to soothe his sorrows. Together they will guide their child. Together they will stand side by side with their precious child of grey._


	2. Chapter 2

Dark. It's all so dark. The stone walls and cold stone floors. The Iron door that keeps me from the world and chains that hold me still. My blood that drips from the slashes on my bruised arms held above my head. With hair matted with dried and fresh blood, I hang here, helpless. My mind and heart clouded with hate, betrayal and sadness. Hate for the monster that lives within my soul. A Noah who turned on his own, trying to save humanity, now resides in my being. Betrayal from the ones I called my family. The very people I fought beside and threw my life away for now see me as a demon. The ones that gave me a reason to fight and live, now turn away when i approach. Sorrow, because I wouldn't change this torturous fate of mine.

This place that I lay far under, is the first place that gave me a purpose, a home. The people i've met have changed who I am. Master, Lenalee, Lavi and even Kanda. They are all part of me. The corners of my mouth form the smallest smile as I remember. Remember my memories with Mana. That day we met I lay as helpless as I am now. There was no hope in my heart. Hatred was the only thing I knew. But once he kneeled before me and offered his hand, my entire life was turned around. All my memories before that point were of orphanages that kept me isolated and people who beat me for my demonic arm. I wished and prayed for something better. A life without the cursed limb that caused me so much grief. But now, I can't imagine myself without it.

I can feel it. My mask that I built to hide my true self for years, crumbled and cracked. It's all falling apart. And I can't do anything about it. All I can do is sit here and answer the same questions, day after day. An endless stream of tears stream down my already stained face. It hurts so much to know that soon it will all be over. And everything I knew would be ripped away.

The church has decided that I am more a threat to the the Order than an advantage. Once dawn reveals itself, my fate is to be ended. All I have, is the comfort that my pain will soon fade and I will be saved from my hell.

My eyes heavy and swollen begin to slowly close as I start to hum the song that started my end. The song that I wrote in the snow with Mana smiling at my side. The song that saved my friends from endless darkness. The song that labeled me a traitor.

Quietly, from the depths of my mind, I hear another singing with me. The voice is soft and gentle. My worries and fears fade away as the being embraces me with its melody. Together we sing as I wait for the sun to raise and my end to come.

What seems like hours pass as my voice grows hoarse and my vision blurry.

Heavy iron doors swing open and I hear footsteps softly tap the ground reminding me of what's to come. A voice filled with sorrow and pity barely reaches my ears.

" It's time…"

I refuse to raise my head and look in the eyes of someone who feared my own. I do not wish to take one glance and a man I once respected. Who was once my captain. Komui Lee backs away as my chains loosen and I fall to the ground. I'm not given a second to recollected myself before my wrists are bound and ankles chained.

I am dragged out of the dingy room and passed empty cells and up uneven stone stairs. My mind blank.

After what seems like centuries I hear soft murmuring silenced by thick walls and the pair of heavy doors in front of me are heaved open. Soon I stand for all to see. Everything goes quiet and hundreds of eyes look up in fear. I want nothing more than to hide away and never be seen. Unconsciously I try to shrink back but am roughly pushed forward by a CROW.

Again sadness fills my emptiness as my home becomes more distant and my family disappears.

 _ **They were never your family….**_

They took me in and loved me.

 _ **They turned you away like you were nothing…**_

I was given a purpose.

 _ **What purpose….**_

 _To bring salvation to humanity…_

 _ **To bring a last hope upon a corrupt world…**_

 _To be thrown away when you are the only one who can end this war…_

Yes. I was given the task to save humanity and bring peace to this world. They called me the last hope yet here I stand among them ready to be executed for treason. I saved them many times but here they are doing nothing. This is not my family.

 _ **That's right…**_

This is not my home.

 _Your home is your heart…_

Why am I supposed to be ready to die because I was told to. I want to live and end the war so no one else has to suffer as I did. So no one else has to fear the Earl and his Akuma. So no one else will hold onto the false hope the Order created.

But it's too late. I am weak and cannot escape. The only way I can walk is forward.

So I raise my head high and take the first step to my decided fate. Nervous, the crowd of my observers back away. They do not know who is stepping forward. An Exorcist they used to call their own or the Noah who inhabits my soul.

Soon my innocence will be ripped from me as I had always hoped. But what then…

I will be alone…

 _You will never be alone…_

 _ **We will always be by your side…**_

A warmth fills my being. I feel as I am embraced and a new strength guides me. I kneel before Helveska and close my eyes.


End file.
